


Love Umbrella || Killugon Oneshot

by KilluaTheBigGay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Hunterpedia, I Love My Babies, Killua has gorgeous fluffy hair, Killua has the big gay for Gon, Killua is very gay, Killugon - Freeform, Kisses, Love Umbrella, M/M, My first AO3 fanfic, SO GAY, Sweet Kisses, haha thats my username, hxh - Freeform, i hope i got these two characters' personalities right, i love Killugon, leopika is in here too kinda, lots of kisses, there's also comedy, you guys remember the kiss episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaTheBigGay/pseuds/KilluaTheBigGay
Summary: Gon draws something that really embarrasses Killua, and gets the wrong idea about what it means. Gon gets his gay-awakening. A very fluffy and sweet fanfic with my favorite gaybies. <3
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Love Umbrella || Killugon Oneshot

"What're you doing, Gon?" Killua asks the raven-haired teen, who seems to be drawing something on the floor.

"I'm making a drawing for the fridge!" Gon looks up at the silverette with a smile, while said silverette curiously leans over the bed he's sitting on to try to peek at Gon's drawing. He notices and quickly pulls away to hide it.

"Uh uh, it's a secret!" Gon gives Killua a closed-eyes grin, chuckling a little.

…

"LET ME SEE!!!" In a matter of seconds, Killua pounces onto Gon and tackles him, trying to get a hold of the drawing.

"Killua!! Get off of me!!!" Gon tries pushing Killua off him, but the latter's got quite a tight grip on the former. At this point, the paper has already been swiped away across the floor, and it doesn't take long for Killua to notice. He soon jumps off of Gon, and runs over to the paper with Gon tailing frantically behind him. Gon manages to grab Killua's ankles to trip him, but fails to do so quicker, as Killua already had the paper in his hands. He stares at the paper, and his expression quickly turns to shock, with a hot blush dusted across his face. He was speechless.

"...Killu—"

"GON WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!”

“Huh…?”

Killua turns around and shows Gon his own drawing, pointing to it with his other hand and looking embarrassed as a whole. The drawing was one of a Love Umbrella, with Gon and Killua’s names written under it. A Love Umbrella is like drawing a heart with an arrow through it with a couple’s initials, which symbolizes love.

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS???”

“Uhh… well, I saw one of these carved into a tree with people’s names on them, and I just thought it was to show the world how great they are as friends.”

Killua sighs heavily and facepalms himself.

𝘎𝘰𝘯, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵… 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭. Killua thinks to himself.

“Those people must have really liked each other to carve their names into a tree for everyone to see. That’s why I wanted to draw us one, Killua. Because I want to show just how much we’re friends, and how important you are to me. I didn’t realize you’d be so upset, though…”

Killua sets his hand back down and looks up at Gon with yet another embarrassed expression.

“Y-you don’t know how embarrassing you are right now!! And that design is for people who love each other!!”

“But I love you, Killua.”

Killua stops in his tracks and widens his eyes, feeling and hearing his heart pounding in his ears. If his blush wasn’t already intense enough, it sure was now.

“And you love me, don’t you?”

“U-uH—!” Killua makes a surprised noise and avoids eye contact with Gon, staring at the ground instead. He’s already sweating profusely, and he feels so hot he could explode like a bomb.

“Because we’re best friends! You’re my best friend in the whole world, and I love you so much!” Gon grins and pulls Killua into a hug. Killua’s surprised even more by this, frozen in place. He starts panting and shakily grips onto the back of Gon’s tank top with his hand.

𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵, 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯…

“So I don’t understand why you’re upset by that umbrella.” Gon notices Killua’s body heat rapidly increasing, as well as the sweat sticking to his own skin and his audible panting.

“Killua, are you okay? You’re feeling really hot and sweaty, are you getting sick?”

Killua tenses up again and makes a quick impulse decision that he knows he’ll regret later. He yanks Gon’s collar toward him and presses his lips onto Gon’s, giving him a passionate, three-second kiss. He then lets go of him and looks away from Gon once again. Gon widens his eyes and puts his fingers to his own lips, surprised and curious about what just happened.

“Killua, what was that?”

“A kiss. Some people call it a ‘chu.’ It’s what you do when… you like someone. R-romantically.” Killua’s stutter was quick but noticeable, and he adds quietly out of embarrassment, “that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

Gon widens his eyes a little more and his cheeks redden just a bit. He doesn’t say anything, which makes Killua regret the kiss.

“Well, I’m gonna hide that drawing before Kurapika and Leorio come home, since they’ll be back soo—”

“Killua, Gon, we’re home!” Kurapika unlocks and opens the door with Leorio to see the teenage boys sitting on the ground, while the paper with the Love Umbrella drawing was just by his feet.

“What is this? Another one of Gon’s drawings?” Kurapika smiles as he bends down to pick it up.

“BDHSIUAFSGEFHJHSH—” Killua attempts to speed crawl to stop Kurapika, but Gon pulls him back by hugging him from behind and pecking his lips. Killua immediately stops in his tracks and looks at Gon, who just grins at the embarrassed tomato.

Kurapika chuckles and smiles more at the boys after looking at the drawing. Leorio looks at the drawing next and smirks, glancing at the younger boys while Kurapika speaks.

“Aww, is this a Love Umbrell—”

“NO. NO. NO. NO. NO—” Killua quickly rips Gon’s arms off him and stands up, immediately grabbing the drawing out of Kurapika’s hands.

“NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.” Killua runs away while grabbing Gon’s arm to drag him upstairs to their shared bedroom. Once he slams the door, he finally stops yelling and sighs, falling to the floor on his stomach, and just laying there in utter embarrassment.

“Killua?” Gon pats Killua’s white fluffy hair, and Killua looks up at him, his face still very much red in color.

“I’m sorry for making you freak out earlier over the drawing. I didn’t know the real meaning behind it—”

“Don’t worry about it. I just… really, like you, so I got freaked out.” Killua then smiles softly as he gets up on his hands and knees, his blush calming down a little.

“I love the drawing.” He lays the paper on the ground beside them and leans into Gon for a short, gentle, yet nervous kiss on the lips. Gon smiles warmly back, blushing, and leans back into Killua to kiss him a few more times on the lips, each one more passionate than the last. Killua reciprocates, and Gon mumbles in between each kiss:

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this is so short, but this is my first ao3 fanfic, so i wanted to start out small. i still hope you enjoyed it! Kudos would be appreciated <3<3<3


End file.
